Barrel of Deadbeards
Crazy |Tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a Captain Deadbeard. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = No monkeys, just Zombies.}} Barrel of Deadbeards 'is a premium legendary zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its abilities deal 1 damage to every Plant and Zombie on the field when destroyed, then makes a Captain Deadbeard in its place. Statistics *'''Class: Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: '''When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a Captain Deadbeard. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''No monkeys, just Zombies. Strategies With When the player is playing this, keep in mind that if the opponent is smart enough, as they may simply ignore it. However, to counteract this, the player can use Fireworks Zombie, which not only forces Barrel of Deadbeards to create a Captain Deadbeard, but also deals two damage to everything on the field. It is a better idea to play this along with Teleport, as the player can play this zombie during the zombie tricks phase, and allows the player to place it in a lane with attacking plants. However, you can only do this with Professor Brainstorm. Combining this with Super Stench can make this a cheaper and weaker version of Zombot 1000's ability, which would be ideal as it would destroy every plant on the field that doesn't have the Armored trait, or is Shielded. When this is used and when the barrel is destroyed, the Deadly trait will be able to damage, then destroy every plant on the lawn, resulting a player that is low on cards to easily lose. This effect does destroy zombies however, making it useful as a board clear and last resort. If this superpower is not available, a more expensive version of this is the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. The latter strategy will also boost up the Zombot's attack power. However, only Impfinity and Super Brainz can use these combos (for Super Brainz, it has to be obtained via Portal Technician or Zombot Plank Walker). Be careful, as it can activate Punish-Shroom or Grapes of Wrath's abilities and cause significant damage to your hero. Note in mind that the effect damages zombies as well, and destroys 1 zombies such as Pool Shark, Cuckoo Zombie, and Impfinity Clone. This can help in hurting or destroying zombies to activate their ability such as Jester and Turkey Rider. If the player is playing as Z-Mech, using Armored zombies or zombies that can't be hurt can result in the player's fighters taking no damage at all. Since your opponent will try to ignore this, a clever strategy is to boost it using cards like Brute Strength, Orchestra Conductor, Loudmouth, or Monster Mash to put the plant hero into a dilemma: If left unblocked, it will keep doing damage. If they play a plant to block it, that plant will be badly hurt or destroyed. Do not boost this too much, as your opponent is going to destroy it without hesitation if you make it stronger than Captain Deadbeard. Since this is a pirate zombie, Impfinity can boost it with Swashbuckler Zombie if you initially boosted its strength. This makes a great pairing with Jester, as Jester activates its ability. Having a Jester or two and a Barrel of Deadbeards on the lawn before playing a Fireworks Zombie on the lawn can deal lots of damage, as the Jester will first be hurt by the Fireworks Zombie, then by the Barrel of Deadbeards, causing 4 damage dealt to the plant hero for each Jester. Newspaper Zombie is also a good zombie to use with this, as he gains 4 strength when Barrel of Deadbeards is destroyed. You can use this as an advantage in the A Thorny Situation and The Power of the Rose if you manage to get this via Transmogrify at the start, as it will destroy every plant, give free Swabbies, and free damage to Rose. Against The player can simply ignore it, as it does absolutely nothing until it is destroyed. Later on, when the player has replaced weak plants with stronger ones, then it can be a good time to destroy Barrel of Deadbeards. Take note that any plant teammates with the Splash Damage trait like Lightning Reed, plants like Sour Grapes, or Threepeater can end up hitting Barrel of Deadbeards indirectly. However you can use Sour Grapes or Kernel Corn to additionally damage zombies. Avoid using Wild Berry against this zombie. If there are two Barrel of Deadbeards on the field, chances are, it may end up moving to the lane the Barrel of Deadbeards are in, which ends up destroying it, which also destroying Wild Berry in the process, and weaken most of the player's plants. A great strategy is destroying this when the field is full with nuts along with Mirror-Nut, and if there are many nuts, it could result in the zombie hero being heavily damaged. Citron's Peel Shield can also be a very good call as the damage when destroyed will not affect any plants, resulting in a negative effect for the zombies. From there, it should not be too hard to destroy the Captain Deadbeard, although it has quite a bit of strength. Gallery BarrelofDeadsStat.png|Statistics BarrelofDedsCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is also a reference to Barrel of Monkeys. *Despite being named Barrel of Deadbeard's', only one Captain Deadbeard is made out of its destruction. **However, if the player listens closely, it sounds like there are multiple Captain Deadbeards. *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only legendary cards in the entire game that do not create a column of light when they are played. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Crazy class. *When a Barrel of Deadbeards on the water lane (via Transmogrify or Mixed-Up Gravedigger) is destroyed, it would not make a Captain Deadbeard there, as he does not have the Amphibious trait. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Pirate zombies Category:Barrel zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards